Days of a Fighter
by FeelslikeFlying47
Summary: Max: a girl with a rough life, fighting just to scrape by.   Fang: a rich boy who is the son of millionarre Jeb Walker.   Enemys. When Maxs drunken mother walks out and Max's trainer takes her in. Will love flurish between the two rivials?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N A penny for your thoughts? Any and all fight scenes will be written like that because they bore me to write and I'm not very good at them. Ask L.**

Electricity coursed through my veins. My heart pounded at 100 miles per hour, I carefully observed and anticipated my opponents' next move.

_Duck. Sidestep. Uppercut. Duck. Block. Roundhouse. And he's out_.

My arm was forcefully thrust into the air as I stared into my opponents pale, round face. His shaggy blonde hair fell carelessly into his eyes, I watched in amusement as he slowly gained consciousness. His boss, an old, bald, fat man, angrily jerked him up into standing position. The man was of average height; he had a decent build and looked to weigh 150 tops.

No wonder he was such an easy opponent. Jeb, my boss, yanked down my left sleeve revealing my mark. A black pair of wings wrapped around my arm, to any normal person who saw it, it would mean nothing but to another fighter it would label me, I was a fighter, no I was Jeb's fighter. That made it all the more worthwhile, either they would assume I was one of the nobodies he trained at his elite training center, or they would recognize my authority and gladly take on the challenge.

The crowd cheered, their voices echoing off the metal walls that boxed in the illegal fight. "Jeb" I ground out, "I have literally ten minutes before the she-beast returns home." Jeb smile faltered before quickly lighting up his face again. "We'll make it in time Max." He assured me rushing to push us through the crowd of drunks, and druggies. His body guards following close behind.

/

The doors slam open, screeching as they peel of the blood red paint off the convertible seated uncomfortably close to Jeb's jet-black van. Hastily, I clamber into the sleek leather seat, fumbling with the shinny fake-wooden buckle. The car takes a swift turn lurching me into one of the hulky body guards. I mutter a hushed apology as I attempt to tug on the rough fabric of sweats over my entirely to-tight spandex required by Jeb in order to fight.

The van lurches to shuttering stop, hurriedly I scramble out, over the guards. My feet hit the soiled cement with a thud; I take off at a dead sprint towards the homely, miniature, soiled house. I propel the door open with all my might, causing it to vociferously hit the wall indenting it. Letting a string of foul curse words flow from my mouth, I slam the door shut.

I stumble through the archway guiding me through the darkened hall. My hands cautiously graze the rough walls, my heart pounds aching to jump out of my chest as I finally arrive in my room. I rush to the windows tugging the ratty, tattered curtains open, letting the sliver of moon illuminate the minuscule room. I catch a glimpse of my face in the tiny mirror that lies pointlessly in the farthest corner. The moon bounces off revealing me. My face black and white as if it was an old movie, time slows as intensely stare at the girl in the mirror, her features relaxed, calm. For a split second I ponder how someone can look one way but feel another. All thoughts vanish as the sound of the front door being forced open and foots steps echo off the walls. Snapping out o f my haze I quickly and quietly clamber onto the thin mattress, feeling no comfort at all. Tightly I shut my eyes and await the loud clanging that's soon to follow, but there's nothing, nothing but an engine turning over and the tires against the pavement. Finally I let my shoulders fall limp, and sleep take over.

_So thoughts, opinions? Should I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Bored, let's see where this goes. To my anonymous reviewer, I really appreciate the advice. I have a plot that I like; I'm not changing upon anyone's request.**

**I need a beta to edit and such, and keep me in track. Plus you get to read the chapters in advance!**

**IDNOMR**

_Some background for you, because I realize it wasn't very clear. Max's mom is the she-beast, she doesn't have a father, she lives in the ghetto with her mom, and only her, no siblings._

The icy liquid chills my throat, cooling me down immensely, returning my breathing back to its original soft murmur. Stealthily, I dig through my navy blue bag, the cool pins pressed closely against my thigh. My hands wander through the dark bag, pushing aside useless items. Finally, they clasp the object I so desperately desired. Applying pressure to the left side the screen lights up, the computerized numbers flash in my eyes briefly before the phone is yanked angrily from my grasp.

"HE-" I begin to protest loudly, but stop. "The rules are clear, Max. Are they not? No cell phones, watches, or battery powered objects during practice! Now get back to the weights!" Jeb growls in my ear tucking the precious phone deep into his sweat pant pockets. I give a stiff nod, and walk over to the machine tiredly. 4:25 the numbers flashed through my brain. _Half an hour more, tough it out._

/

Hot water hits me relaxing me thoroughly. My stiff shoulders slump forward, as I rest my sweat cover forehead against the icy wall of the shower. The curtain ruffles slightly as another person passes by. Shutting off the shower a freezing wind bites at my bare legs, making my skin tingle. I quickly dry off and get dressed. I walk out of the clean, shinny shower stall, my wet hair creating small puddles in my white t-shirt. Plugging in one of the expensive blow dryers Jeb's facilities provide, I fix my hair. I apply a thick layer of black eye liner, and a thin layer of chap-stick, pushing the tube into my warn bag.

Glancing into the mirror I nod approvingly at the outfit choice Jeb had provided me with. Slipping on the two leather bracelets, and black leather jacket, I look at the - as Nudge would say "finished product." My dirty-blonde, naturally straight hair lays limply on my shoulders, the black skinny jeans and white t-shirt hugs my curves nicely accentuating my hour-glass figure. **(A/N Sorry guys, never been good with outfit descriptions, I'm working on it, promise. Until then it is on my profile.)**

I slip into my dark purple high-top converse, and sling my black backpack over my shoulders roughly. Letting out a sigh, I turn and exit the locker rooms. The hall towards the back exit is deserted; the only sound filling the room is the soft thud of my sneakers hitting the paved cement. I fling the heavy door open, shielding my eyes from the bright morning sun. I begin the two mile walk up to Willow Dales Private School - courtesy of Jeb, although no one is aware. Rumor has it I'm there on scholarship alone, which for me would be an extreme accomplishment considering my straight C's.

/

Mrs. Anderson a fairly young teacher enters the class room, a minor smile playing at her lips, making me curious as to why; normally she enters scowling, glaring at the small class. She turns abruptly to face the class her short brown bob fanning out before coming back into place resting perfectly as it was before. As usual, her boring lesson begins with roll call.

"Monique Walker?"

"Here"

"Ratchet Delved?"

"Here"

"Igneous Andrews?"

"Here"

"Anna Ricky?"

"Here."

"Star Sanderson?"

"Here"

"Maxine Ride" **(A/N her fight name is Maximum Ride.)**

"In the flesh." I call loud enough for Mrs. Anderson to hear. The small class bursts into a round of giggles. Ignoring my comment she continues to read the last few names.

"Nick Walker?" Silence fills my ears. Students around me glance around for the ever so popular Fang. "Is it possible!?" I ask with fake sadness laced through my voice. "Fangy's gone!?"As soon as the words leave my lips, the fragile wooden door slams open reaveling a pissed off Fang, clad in all black. Bored all ready I look down at my notebook and begin to doodle on the crisp white page. "Good of you to join us . Do you have a pass?"

"No."

"Then you will be joining me and Maxine in detention later." She informs him. My name catching my off guard I look up puzzled. "What'd I do?" I question her, an innocent look plastered on my face, glancing out of the corner of my eye to look at Iggy, whose biting his lip looking down at his notebook. "The question isn't what have you done, it's what are you going to do." She replies knowingly. I shrug my shoulders knowing she's right and there is no use argueing, and return to my doodles. "Have a seat next to Ms. Ride, Nick." Sighing, I reluctantly remove my feet from the desk in front of mine, my sneakers squeaking on the way down.

Fang smirks at my begrudging expression. "Take a picture, It'll last longer." I snap at him my voice cold, and full of hatred, returning yet again to my doodles, the once white page now obsorbed in the pointless pictures. I dull thud reaches my ears and a slight vibration rings once through my desk hesitantly, I lift my head. A small white crumpled up piece of paper sits motionless on my desk. Sighing my tan hands reach out lifting and uncrumple the lined note book paper.

_-Maxi! My wonderful friend! The cricket chirps in 5. Duck! _

_ Your Favorite!- IA_

_'Shit.'_ I think crumpling the paper loudly and chucking it on the ground forcefully. 5. 4. I scrample out of my chair pulling my hood over my head ruffly. The explosion hits, a loud bang resonates off the walls. Chairs bang forcefull against the ground, multiple clinging noises fill the room morphing into one.

"IGNEOUS! MAXINE! GET YOUR BUTTS UP HERE!" We cackle loudly pushing through the clouds of smoke. Coughing I find the teacher looking charred and very pissed off. I feign innocence, along with Iggy. "Yes Mrs. Anderson?" We say simultaneously. "TO THE OFFICE!" Smirking I lead the way out of the dull class room, throwing a carefree laugh over my shoulder while I ggy happily calls out, "See ya suckers!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! This is my chapter 3 redo! It may seem the same at first but I promise it's not, it's edited and longer!**

"Faster Max. Push yourself." His stern voice rang off the metal walls, my feet pounded heavily as the speed picked up.

. "You're not sweating enough! You want to get into trouble you have to work it off! Run faster dammit!" He roared finally revealing how livid he truly was. I tried desperately to fill my lungs with air. Sucking in shaky breathe after shaky breathe. My legs became heavy, they turned to jello.

Unable to control them, my feet fumbled tying together in a complicated knot. My body jerked forcefully in the direction of the floor. Without hesitation, I thrust my wrist out in front of me in an attempt to break my fall. A sickening crack resonated throughout the small room reaching my ears along with a whimper of pain, my whimper. A moment passed and Jeb was at my side. A piercing pain was spreading like wild fire through my arm, then quickly becoming a dull pulsing feeling.

"Max. I'm so sorry, are you okay? I shouldn't have pushed you so hard." He questioned, his voice becoming soft, concerned.

"Fine." I murmured. Pushing myself off the ground, painfully my wrist faltered and Jeb caught me.

"We are going to my trainer. **(For those of you who are unaware, most athletic teams have on sight trainers (doctors who nurse injuries.) Jeb just happens to have a personal one.) ** Now. Get your stuff, move it." He commanded, returning back to himself. I nodded mutely collecting my few possessions, and shuffling into Jeb's convertible.

XX: _LINE_: XX

Agonizingly, my sore wrist was twisted and turned; recoiling occasionally I listened to the middle aged man spout out his thoughts,

"Sprained. Definitely, not broken though, you should still be able to train, ice it often, and try, if possible, to keep it wrapped up in an ace bandage to prevent swelling." I nodded and thanked the man.

Routinely, I tugged on my hood. Making my way out of the cool, white room I begin to perambulate through Jeb's mansion in a blind attempt to locate Jeb. I wandered aimlessly through multiple beautiful hall ways, pausing occasionally to observe the breathe-taking, expensive art.

My feet carried me aimlessly through the large house my mind else-where. Eventually, I located Jeb. He was perched in his study, scrolling uninterestedly at the computer screen. His face contorted as his thoughts shone through his eyes. Abruptly, his eyes began to glow, and for a moment his face was unreadable, then it became livid. The fire in his eyes frightened me, and I shrunk back, mutely I fell into the plush seat in the far corner of the room.

Jeb sprang into the air and flew to the wall where an off-white fancy speaker perched, "Nickolas, please make your way to my office, I need a word." Jeb growled into the speaker, faintly I heard his voice echo in the distance and heavy footsteps followed.

A dark, shadowy hooded figure appeared in the door way, his back facing me.

"What?" his oddly familiar voice rang out '_where do I know that voice from!?' _I thought to myself. Feeling as if I was intruding on a family matter I slowly began to rise in order to leave the large office. Slowly the boy turned as if sensing me. _'Fang. Of course he's Jeb's son'_

"Who the hell are you?" His voice sounded surprised. Quickly I buried my face under the soft fabric of my worn hoodie. "She's a fighter of mine, Nick. It's irrelevant. I would like to know why the hell you are getting in fights with boys from school. You know it's bad for my image, son." Jeb informed him, his voice returning to its normal tone.

Fang grumbled quietly to himself, before lifting his head up to come eye to eye with me. Swiftly he strode over to me, "Bad for you image!? How is me getting in a fight with a dick from school bad for your image when I have one of YOUR fighters sitting right in front of me!?" He roared.

"You're just too young son, it's not a good thing for a young boy-" Jeb tried to speak but stopped abruptly as Fang tore off my hood revealing my identity. My hand, acting on reflex, shot out clenching Fang's wrist, and twisting. "Don't. Touch. Me." I snarled my voice deadly.

"Maximum, release my son immediately." Jeb commanded as I roughly shoved Fang away.

"SHE'S your fighter dad!?" Fang cried appalled. "She's younger than I am, but no I get in one measly fight with a douche bag from school, and I'M bad for your image. That's bull." Scoffing, Fang rotated towards the door, his heavy foot falls bounced off the posh office walls.

For moments the room was silent while Jeb and I starred at each other, Jeb's mouth hanging open. Finally, I broke the silence.

"He's your son Jeb? He's been the face on the punching bag for years now. He hates my guts! I won't be surprised if my secrets spilled by morning!" Peeling my eyes away from Jeb I stared intently at the wall, my eyes roaming over the clock. "Shit!" I yell grabbing my bag and sprinting out the door.

**Alright, so that's it tell me your thoughts on the new chapter, obviously I know it can be way better, but I've been really busy and stressed, which is bullshit cause it's summer but people don't seem to give a damn so they enjoy making my schedule hectic.**

**Anyway, I don't know when I'll have the new chapter up, I'm about to start high school, and I'll have volleyball constantly, so it'll be a while!**

**I'm posting a remake of chapter two as well, but it's not any longer, it's just edited more. Thanks guys! RNR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry guys I have no excuse, and to be honest I'm not even sure where I left off in the last chapter. I have no excuse but writers block. RNR Thoughts.**

Cautiously, I allowed the damaged screen door to noiselessly shut. Letting out a relieved sigh, I stealthily began my trek to my room. An ear piercing creek came from the floor board beneath my feet. I paused, like a deer in headlights. I wordlessly prayed she wasn't here. I listened intently, nothing. I let out a sigh of relief and sprinted down the dark hallway and threw myself onto my creaky old mattress. Hoping for comfort I wrapped the thin blanket around my small body.

I laid there the only sound filling the small room: my soft breath. Uneasy thoughts filled my head, '_what if Fang told everyone, then what!?' _Eventually my racing mind came to a tired halt and then lonely darkness was everywhere.

"Get your lazy ass out of my house! You think you can come here whenever you want and not give me anything in return!" Small hands shoved at my back, and pulled on my worn out t-shirt. My mind went blank; I was pulled back into reality. My eyes stared straight into the lifeless brown eyes that used to resemble my own.

"Get out! And don't come back!" My mother screeched. She was so close now I could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Where do you think I should go then, huh?" I whispered back trying to keep my cool_. 'we may not live in a nice neighborhood, but our neighbors would not appreciate my mother's screaming jolting them from their peaceful sleep too, bad things could happen.' _ I sat up slowly never removing my eyes from hers.

"Ronny says he seen you walking out o' tha fancy private school! Why don' you go there, huh! Point is ya aren't welcome round here no more! You're old now, you shouldn't be mooching off me!" Her voice continued to rise.

"Alright! I'll leave; just stop your damn yelling." Quickly I got off of my squeaky bed, throwing the blanket off of me. _'She won't even remember this when she wakes up!' _I thought to myself angrily. I hurriedly gathered my few belongings and shoved them into a backpack.

My mother glanced at me confused.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!? You do what I say! It's far too late to be leaving young lady, you live under my roof you follow my rules!" She began to yell again.

"That's IT I have had it with you coming home high or drunk all the time! You don't even know what's going on in the world anymore! You're not my mom! You're some drug addict in the body of her! I'm tired of this!" I screamed finally losing it. A sharp pain slide into my cheek, and I went from glaring angrily at my mother to the wall. I turned towards my mother, giving her one last pitiful look I stormed out angrily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cold night air ate at my skin leaving tiny little bumps lining my forearms. I curled into myself, pulling my legs tightly to my chest. I stared blankly into the night, and waited.

_The rough gravel crunched beneath the heavy wheels of the truck. 'Daddy? What's going on? Where are we?' A short girl asked pulling herself closer to her father. Her innocent features illuminated only by the moon. 'Shush, darling, please be quiet, get behind me and hold onto me.' She did as the man said, her golden waves disappearing behind him. The truck came to halt and two men similar to the girl's father, dressed in poorly made suits with black hats, climbed out of the vehicle. _

'_Mark, you know what you're trying to do can't be done. Either you come with us or…' The first man trailed off but Mark, the girl's father, knew exactly what they were going to do. _

'_Hank, you know I won't go, I have a family now! I can't come back and put Maxine in danger, I won't do it!" The little girl named Maxine tugged frightfully on her father's belt. 'Daddy...' She whimpered so quietly Mark wasn't positive he actually heard her speak. _

'_Very well Mark," Hank spoke quietly, rapidly he brought out the shiny metal object from the pocket of his suit. Mark pushed Max away from him, the second the gun rang out. The two men hopped back into their truck without looking back. The gravel crunched beneath the car once again as it pulled away. _

I awoke with a start the sun beating down on my face, breathing heavily. Slowly I gained back my memories of the previous night. Checking the time, I quickly shot up from the bench I had been sleeping on. I ran out of the park towards my school as fast as I could, while still trying to call Jeb. I had missed 5 calls from him for not showing up this morning to training. I was sent to voicemail; quickly I left a message stating I was okay and would explain as soon as school was over.

Finally I arrived at the school, the door's large arches reminding me of Jeb's home, and Fang uncovering my secret. _'Shit, by now he's probably told everyone he freaking knows! Iggy and Nudge will hate me!' _I thought to myself, with some words of encouragement I placed both my hands on the wooden doors, pushed them open and walked confidently into the dreaded school.

**Reviews pllleaassee**


End file.
